Beastly
by ThePhoenixxOfSkylur
Summary: Zacharia POV: Yes, I am a raging homosexual. Female, at the best, and I would trade nothing to be a man. I am a stud in a woman's eyes, and she feeds upon my allurance. I lure in my prey by my smell, my looks, my walk, even my voice. I am not human nor one of the many mythological creatures. I am a hybrid, yes, of two mortal enemies; but worse than that, I am perfectly... Beastly.
1. Beginnings and Memories

**All characters, except for Zacharia Zabulus, are rightfully owned by Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing except for the story. Rated M for language, drug and alcohol use, and sexual and mature themes.**

I am Zacharia Skylur Zabulus. The year is 2007. My last name means devil in Latin, and with some irony, I can relate to it. I'm not quite human, nor one sort of mythical beast. I am a hybrid of two differences: werewolf and vampire. The two enemies run through my veins, like fire and gasoline, they collide and battle within me. I cannot help but feel blessed-for many would abuse this curse and use it as a weapon. I have a saying that immortality is a punishment far worse than a thousand deaths. Always seeing your loved ones die before your eyes, never being able to even try to be normal. Yes, it is far worse, indeed. I am a masculine female with a male name. I am Zacharia Skylur Zabulus, and I will live forever.

Zacharia POV:

It was difficult for Renée to say goodbye. She had already let go of one child, how could she do the same to one that wasn't even hers? Of course, I was adopted when I was just three years old, but I was just warming up to this sunny environment. Now, I had to move to Forks, Washington with my sister, Isabella Swan, to whom we would be living with her father and chief of police, Charlie Swan.

An amazing ability of being a hybrid is the ability to age at will, although death is nearly impossible. My powers are practically unlimited and I have won every battle I have engaged in. The scars prove my told facts, and they also pronounce the severity of my history. Born in Greek's Golden Age, I was always different. A homosexual at the least, but more or less a freak. Praised like Athena and feared like Hades, I've been through heaven and hell. My appearance will tell lookers one thing: rebel. I have a a sleeve tattoo on my right arm that contains a picture of demons possessing the soul of an innocent, and I have a tattoo of a dragon on my back. I have short black hair that I casually put into a fauxhawks and I have snake bites, that tend to heal fairly quickly if left out long enough. I have my ears pierced with a golden Batman logo and a tattoo on my neck that reads my motto written in Ancient Greek script. I dress in the darkest of clothes, and read only the most depressing of books. I keep diaries of all the years of my existence, more in which are in the time of the Civil War. I have a dark and mysterious disposition, and the light can only be brought out by my dear friend and sister, Bella.

I decided to drive to Forks, so I would be able to take my beloved car. I owned a black 2007 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500. It had red double racing stripes and twin pipes. I obtained four extra low-profile Royalty racing tires with gripping tread and bought black 18x8 Focal F1 with Mass Lip which was red in color. On the top of my front windshield, I had a Monster Energy decal and on the back windshield, I had a Rockstar Energy. A John Deere decal sticker was on the bottom right side of the driver door and on the passenger side in the same spot was a Hurley decal. My seats were black leather with red stitching and the gauges were matching black and red. I also had nitrous, which was pretty damn great. I had a 3dCarbon six piece body kit which came with a front air dam and spoiler. Basically, my car was born for racing. It had amazing horse power and incredible speed. All together, it cost me about one-hundred thousand dollars. Not that that was alot, I mean, when you've been alive as long as I have, you obtain a furious amount of money. I'm basically a billionaire. Most of my money has gone to charities and orphanages, for without whom I wouldn't be here. I may have a dark and mysterious disposition, but why should that mean that I cannot give back to the people who gave everything for me? Of course, the idea does not settle with me. Hell, even Renee gave me everything. She even sent me across the country just so I could get the best education I could acquire. I was able to be accepted into an all Greek reform school. You must be full-blood Greek to participate in the school, and there you learn basically four grades higher than the one you are in. Therefore, a junior would be as smart as a Sophomore in a four-year college if they were to just join. Every school I go to now, I'm the most advanced in the class.

After I drove tirelessly for twenty-eight hours, I finally drove into the sleeping town of Forks, Washington. There were twitching street lamps that would flicker off and on, a cat would cross the street and head into an alley, and there was the occasional jogger. A peaceful town, it was indeed. Hardly any crime was committed here, and everyone knew everyone... Unless they didn't want to be known. I used to go to school here as a kid, so most of the older townsfolk knew me. However, I don't know how much I have changed since I moved, but I doubt it was too much that they wouldn't have any clue. It was three o'clock on Tuesday morning. I didn't want to go to school since it had already been open for four days, but I had to pick up my schedule and get situated in my classes. I drove around town until I finally saw the flicker of a light in an upstairs room of my childhood house. The golden flicker mesmerized my thoughts, and I remember the day I had gotten lost in the woods.

Me, Bella, and our childhood friend Jacob Black, were playing army in the woods just behind the house. Since I was twice as fast as the both of them, I was on a team by myself while they teamed up. I had my watergun close to my chest as I hid behind the moss-covered log. I held my breath for fear they would discover my hiding spot. I held it for so long, I became tired. I lay my head down to take a nap. I must have dozed off for a couple of hours, because when I woke up, the sky was a vast darkness, and I was alone... I didn't know which direction to take and I immediately began to feel scared. I was only six and was afraid of the dark. I must have gone in circles because I passed the moss-covered log at least three times. I ended up taking a left, past the log, and walked that way for half an hour. I started to feel as if my effort was helpless. Just then, I saw a flicker. A flicker of hope, it was, but this hope was a radiance of gold. A gold so beautiful that my body became warm once again and I knew I was home. Charlie and Renée rushed to me with worried faces and wide arms as they took me in their embrace. Bella was just up the stairs, hiding behind the door. I could tell in her eyes she was sorry for not going back to find me, but I forgave her before I approached the house. She was my sister, and this was my family. The family I wanted forever.

I had not noticed that I had exited my car and had my suitcase and shoulder bag in both hands. I slung my shoulder bag over my neck and sat it restfully on my shoulder, making reputation for the name. I drew closer and closer to the door, painted the same brown as the day we packed our bags and left. The dampness of the green-carpeted steps wet the bottom of my suitcase as I set it down and pulled a pack of Magnum 100's from my jacket pocket and planted a white cigarette in my mouth. I fumbled in my pockets for a lighter until I found my antique golden Greek flip-top lighter and lit my cigarette. I took a few drags as I watched the sky turn to a dark blue. The moon was still out and I felt myself tense under it's command. I forget to tell you that I can bend the elements. I taught myself how when I was watching some show on Nickelodeon called Avatar: The Last Airbender. Cool, huh? Well, I can bend all four, and being a waterbender, the moon gives my bending strength. The moon controls me as I control my bending. A few drags later, and I was down to the butt. The smoke filled my nose and I immediately threw it down as I wiped my nose; I hated when it did that. I stood on my feet, picked up my suitcase, and walked through the door.

I placed my keys on the coffee table in the living room and found myself to the stairs. I opened the door to my room and all the memories rushed to me like a heart attack. The black painted walls had peeled some in the corner, and all my Slipknot and Metallica posters were still on the wall, along with my drawings of bunny rabbits and my dog, Ninook. He died a few years ago, and I plan on getting another Siberian Husky while I waste my time here for another two years. The starting of my Junior year will be hectic, I know, but having a dog will give me something to do in my free time. I sat my bag on the cool black quilt and unpacked my clothes. I put them in my closet along with my all of my shoes, with consisted of 90% Supra shoes. Afterwards, I fall onto my bed and close my eyes, drifting away into a three hour sleep.


	2. A Pixie Dances Away With My Heart

I awoke to the sound of crunching noises in my room. I opened my eyes and saw Bella sitting at the foot of my bed eating some Cheerios.

"Jud mo'ning," she said with a full mouth..

I rubbed my dark eyes and in reply said, "Mmm, good morning." It always sounded cool when I had my tired Greek-British-American mix accent in the morning.

She took another bite and wiped a drop of milk running down her chin. "How did you sleep?" She said after she swallowed.

I yawned, "Fine, I guess. You left your light on last night?"

She held up a finger for me to wait as she finished up her cereal, "Yep, I fell asleep reading Hamlet."

After a few more words, I shooed her out so I could change. Since I was so flatchested, I could wear basically any guy shirt without any type of bra. It looked as if I had little pecs or something. I decided on a black V-neck with some dark faded jeans from rue21, a black leather jacket and my grey and black Supra's.. I rummaged through a pile of clothes in my closet looking for one of my hats.. I was in debate between my red and white Red Bull snap back and my grey beanie. I decided on the snap back and checked out myself in the full-body mirror behind my door. My tattoos stood out like blood in snow, and my golden-brown eyes took control of all my facial features. My smooth jaw line protruded and my elegant, straight nose contoured the outline in which I cannot overlook. The insanely sharp and long canines were an example of my strange freakishness.

I put on my black titanium ring and matching cross necklace and picked up my backpack from the foot of my bed. I slug it over my shoulder and headed toward the door. Walking down the stairs, I noticed Bella was already ready to go. "Are you riding with me or are you driving?"

"I'll just ride with you so I can save my gas." And with that, we hopped into my car and drove to the Home of the Spartans.

When we found the parking lot, my car stood out from the rest. Most of the car and trucks were some late model Mitsubishis and some old Ford F-250s. I had by far the best car until I saw _them_. Utterly beautiful, and deathly pale, _they _were the ones that stood out. Although, I cannot say that their cars out-ranked mine, but the off-road Jeep was something I could live with; but that is not what caught the attention of my hyperactive eye. It was something-no, someone-who lifted my heart from my chest and made it rise into the sky until it exploded. She had short, spiky hair that was so dark brown it looked black. She had the same golden eyes as her siblings that all looked so different yet so alike. She was very petite to the eyes and her slender body carried itself like a butterfly being carried by a breeze. She was no more than five foot three, just a few inches shorter than me. Her white teeth sparkled as she smiled at a joke her blonde friend had just said, and my heart once again soared. She was a gothic Tinker Bell. She was a pixie. I couldn't help but bite my lip to keep from smiling myself. I had never met her and yet just looking at her made me feel warm and safe. Maybe I was just desperate or something. I just needed to go get my schedule and finish the day.

I left Bella with a group of her normal, human friends as I tried to find the front office. I walked through the front doors of the office with a sort of swag that caught everyone's eyes, even the immature heterosexual girls. I smirked at the thought of the word _immature_. Oh, how immature _I _could be at times. I could laugh at the word 'duty' for hours without stop, but be completely calm if someone let gas out in class. The immaturity of the mortal beings seemed to much for me to bear at times, but all you have to do is grit your teeth and bear it.

Eventually, I found the front office. A small post-office-like desk was just as you walk through the doors.

The woman sitting in the chair had graying hair and some chained glasses. She looked like a sweet woman, the kind who bakes cookies for her grandchildren for no reason at all. Seeing people like that always depressed me. Not in a deep way, but it still hurt to know that I never really had anyone like that. Renée was great but it just wasn't the same. I didn't ever really feel like I belonged to the Swan family. Anyways, I doubt anything would like to know about my sob-sob childhood.

So, I asked ever-so politely, "Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm Zacharia Zabulus, and I'm here for my schedule." She looked up from her computer and readjusted her glasses.

She rummaged through some papers before handing me one. "Here, sweetie; and here's you a map for when you get lost."

I nodded her a 'thank you' and exited the stuffy room. My locker was number 299, and was the last locker on one of the rows and was right next to the girls locker room. _Sweet_, I thought to myself.

When the first bell rang, the students started pouring in through the front doors. I looked at my schedule and noticed that I had History I first hour. _Great_, I thought, _more people to tell me how history went. _Of course, I had been through everything that there will be in the book, so there was honestly no need for the class; I just go to correct and irritate the teacher.

I ended up being late to my class, but only because I didn't feel like being there on time. When I walked through the door, the teacher, and older American man with a gray receding hairline, was looking at me. "Ah, you must be Zacharia. The new student. Well, it seems all there is hardly anywhere to sit, so you will be sitting with Miss Cullen for the rest of the time you are in this class. I searched for her and I saw her. The pixie girl. I was going to have to _sit _by her? Well, there goes my self-control. I could practically smell her from across the room; a lovely smell of honey, lush floral, and a subtle hint of vanilla. She was staring at me as was everyone else. I didn't mind it much, since it happened all the time, but the way she stared at me made my heart skip a few beats. It looked as if she was studying me, trying to figure out exactly what I was.

I looked at her but only for a second because she had broken the stare. I handed him my schedule, he signed it, then I found my way to my seat. I hadn't noticed that Bella was also in this class, and I can say that I was extremely excited to see that she was just a few seats away.

Now, back to the Pixie situation. I was sitting by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen-and trust me, I've seen plenty- and I didn't even know her name. She was doodling in a notebook and I tried to find some trace of a name or something, which failed; until she closed the notebook, and written ever so elegantly was the name Alice Cullen. So, a Cullen, huh? I heard stories about them from years and years ago, back when my friend Jacob's grandfather was the chief of the Quileutes. I doubted these were the same ones, I mean, unless she was like me; but that impossible... Wasn't it. She had the golden eyes that vegetarian vampires have, and the pale skin was just a slight bit of a give away. But I could _smell _blood running through her body. It wasn't an abundance, but I could smell it and hear it. _Strange_, I thought. I couldn't quite tell if she was, indeed, a vampire or just a beautiful mortal. It was possible, but I doubt that it would be here in America. The most beautiful of women are in Europe, to be exact. But this Alice girl was so alluring to me that I had to get to know her, I had to be around her. I had this feeling when I was around her. Tingling sensations in my fingers, a throbbing in my heart, and a panic state in my mind. This was dangerous, for I had never felt this before. I could feel my forehead perspire. She made me more nervous than I had ever been before. I tried as hard as I could to pay attention to the teacher, whose name was Mr. Trenton, but I could feel her look at me through the corner of her eye.

Her scent became nearly unbearable, and I started to grip the edge of the table until my hands were as pale as the piece of paper Alice was taking notes on. My breathing stopped and so did my heart. I held my breath for as long as I could, and three seconds before the bell rang, I grabbed all my stuff and bolted out of the door. I immediately ran to my locker, and when I threw open the door, I stuck my head in and breathed in the smell of the fresh blue paint. With each inhale, I became less light-headed; but her scent still lingered fresh in my nostrils. I heard a locker open beside me, and I peaked my head out.

It was the blonde preppy chick. She was staring straight at me. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale." Her facial expression looked as if she really didn't give a shit.

I grabbed a handkerchief from my locker and wiped off my face, "Yes, I'm quite alright. I just have had a slow morning, and frankly, I don't really think you give a fuck if I'm okay or not." I threw the hanky in the trash by the locker room door and closed my locker.

"Well, I don't care that much because I don't know you, but my friend has taken quite an interest in you. She says you are very alluring and she can't help but stare at you. She said something about 'shear beauty' and some other sappy shit."

I gave her a confused look. "Who might your friend be? The gothic Tinker Bell, I surely suppose?"

She laughed, "You mean Alice? Yeah, I'm sure she comes off as gothic because of the dark colors and what-not. But you definitely got the Tinker Bell part right. Yes, she has taken an interest in you, and for some reason, it feels as if the interest is returned."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just saw how you looked at her this morning when you pulled up in that sexy car of yours. You could hardly stop looking at her, while my boyfriend Emmett couldn't take his eyes off your wheels. Anyways, nice talking to you."

She starting walking toward her class until she turned around, "I'm Rosalie, by the way."

"I'm Zacharia. You might want to hurry up, the bell is going to ring in about ten seconds."

She rushed off and opened the door to the one I had rushed out of the period before.

My next class was Geometry, and unfortunately, Bella wasn't in it. Neither was Alice; but there was only one seat left. It was by a big buff guy with short, dark curly hair and golden eyes like Alice and Rosalie. I was assigned to sit by him and he immediately starting asking me about my car.

"What horse power is it?"

"Five-hundred."

"What's the top speed that you've gone on?"

"Like, one-fourty."

He kept going _on _and _on _until the bell rang. These classes were as boring as watching old men with arthritis play golf. Two more hours passed by and then the lunch bell rang. I left campus and escaped into the woods by the school. I ambushed a doe and slipped my fangs lightly into her neck. I pulled them out and blood started to ooze out. I fumbled in my gym sac for my silver Greek inscripted flask and let it fill up. I starting talking to the doe in it's language, but to a human, it would sound like whispers in an unknown tongue. I told it that I was not going to kill it, and that it's blood was keeping me from striking out on humans. It understood and I let it go after the flask was full. I put it in my back pocket and jogged back to the school.

Lunch was just over when I got back, and I saw her again. She was looking straight at me, and for some reason, I felt myself smile. _What the hell are you doing? _I thought to myself. _You're suppose to be _ignoring _her. Not making her like you._ Sometimes, I just didn't listen to myself.

She smiled back at me and her cheeks flushed with a brilliant pink, and I too felt my cheeks become instantly hot. I had never wanted to be with someone so badly that I had to stay away from them. I felt the need to hold her in my arms, and to protect her and tell her that she never had to worry again. I wanted to be her one and only Savior, and I didn't even know anything about her.

Last period was my favorite subject of all time: Greek and Roman Mythology. I always had perfect scores in this class, but only if I wanted them. The essays were insanely easy and accurate, and the worksheets and test were also a breeze; but Alice Cullen was also in this class, and she was my partner.

"Now, class, I know this is our fourth day, but the quicker we get started, the more we can learn. Now, can anyone tell me what the difference is between the Greeks and Romans?"

Alice's hand shot straight up. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen?"

"Socially, both the Greek and Roman societies believed in a hierarchy. Greece divided their social systems into five categories: slaves, freedmen, metics, citizens and women. In the Grecian civilization, women were not given a position, they were considered to be less than slaves. Rome's society was divided into four different categories: freedmen, slaves, plebeians, and patricians. In the Roman society, women were not treated as lesser individuals, as they were in Greece. Rather women were considered citizens, if they were not born into slavery, however they were not able to hold political offices or vote."

Mr. Baron straightened up his glasses, "Very nice, and very detailed. Extra points on your next assignment, Ms. Cullen."

She smiled and folded her hands on the table in which we were both sitting at. Actually, she was right about all that. I was surprised she knew all of that. It sounded as if she had read it straight out of a book.

Mr. Baron would ask a question and Alice or Bella's friend Angela would be the one to answer it. It was almost like a competition between the two, but without personal rivalry.

I got bored with the competition that I just brought out my iPhone and started listening to music. I droned everything out and the teacher hardly seemed to notice my absence. When I listened to music, it seemed like colors became more bright, peanuts were more salty, and it just made everything better than it originally was... or maybe that was just me and my heightened senses.

I drove myself home since Bella was catching a ride with someone, though I didn't know who. When I pulled into the curb, which was my designated parking spot, there was a black Mercedes C300. I got out of my car, bags and all, and scoped it out a bit. It was a nice car, and definitely expensive. I walked into the house and noticed a white rain coat hanging up by Bella's green sweatshirt.

"Bells? You home?"

"Yep, I'm upstairs!" She yelled down to me. I jumped up the stairs and found her in our bathroom in front of the horizontal mirror, her hair curled, and Alice Cullen standing behind her with a Chi hair curler.

"Wussup other Swan." Bella said. Yeah, technically, being adopted by Charlie and Renée, my last name is Swan.

Alice turned to look at me, and smirked, "Yeah, what's up _Zacharia_."

I nodded a 'Sup' to both of them and rested my weight on the frame of the door. "So, what are _you _doing here?"

Bella turned to me and scoffed. "Don't be rude, Zacharia. Her and her siblings are having a back-to-school party at their house and she's helping me get ready."

My eyes popped out of my head. "You? Party?" I laughed. "Why do you want to go to a party, Bells? That's not really your scene."

She glared at me again, but Alice turned her head so it was facing the mirror again and went back to curling. "It's called getting friends, Zachy."

This time Alice looked at me, "Yeah, and it seems like if you had some, you wouldn't be so cranky sometimes. And my parents aren't going to be home, so there _will _be booze. That scene seems to fit you quite well, doesn't it?" She smirked at me, and her smart-ass comment was actually the truth.

I rolled my eyes. "Does this mean I'm invited?"

"Everyone in high school is invited. Unless you have better things to do on a Friday night?"

Silence.

"Didn't think so." She went back to curling Bella's hair... again.

I left the room and made my way toward mine. _Alice Cullen is in my house, _I thought. I tried to recollect when her and Alice became friends-like, maybe never. I debated on whether I should go to the party or not. Well, she did same booze.. Hmm.. Hell yes I was going! Hangover Saturday, here I come!

When I arrived at the house, the first thing I noticed was the string of cars lined along the long driveway. I found a spot right by Alice's Mercedes. I noticed a couple getting hot and heavy in a black Ford. Drunk already? What noobs. I could hear the booming music from outside. All I heard was 'Squeezing on my juice box'. I laughed at the immature line of a song and opened the front door. There were windows where walls should be in most places, and there were people dancing and drinking everywhere. The scent of them all nearly overwhelmed me, but a few shots should take care of that.

I walked up the double flight stairs and found they had turned their kitchen into a Four Star bar. I immediately found myself there and ordered a Marijuana Milkshake. I had two shots before I actually got onto the dance floor, which I'm guessing was their living room. 'Teach Me How to Dougie' started to play and I started to sway. Everyone made a circle around me, Alice included, as I started to get crunk. I swayed my legs and rolled my arms. Halfway into the song, it changed to J. Dash's 'WOP', I started to Cat Daddy and Dougie at the same time, which looks pretty cool on video-alot of people had their phones out. Then, I brought out my Thug Boi WOP. I felt Alice's eyes on me and I could sense her smile as I broke it down as hard as possible. By the time the song was over, I was sweaty and I was at the bar; only this time I was sitting at the bar stool.

Alice came over and sat next to me. "That was some sexy dancing out there, Zacharia."

I smiled and wiped some sweat off of my forehead. The Rockstar Energy hat was _not _helping the situation. "Thanks."

She took the hat off of my head and put it on hers. She looked so sexy right now. She had on a tight, leather dress with black tights that only went to her mid thigh. Her stilettos defined her muscled calves and thighs, and she looked even better with my hat on her head.

She put her hand on my forearm, "What are you drinking?"

I smirked and whispered into her ear, "One of the best Lesbian Lover's I've ever had in my life."

Her cheeks flushed and she said to the bartender, "I'll have what she's having."

He fixed it up and served it with a cherry on top, which wasn't necessary so I'm sure he was flirting in a bartender-ish way. We gave cheers and took our shot. She shook her head and gave a 'Woo!'. I laughed and she put her hand on my thigh. She was tipsy.

"Did I ever tell you how insanely sexy you are?" She laughed and moved her hand up a bit.

I got whispered in her ear, "No, you have not; but you, Miss Cullen, are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." I gently licked her earlobe, but not making a move to take advantage of her drunkenness. She squeezed my pants as I licked her jaw line.

Eminem's 'Ass Like That' started playing and she stumbled out of her seat and grabbed my hand as she pulled me to the dance floor. She turned toward me and put one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my shoulder. She started grinding on my leg and I could feel her wetness seep through my jeans. There was no way I was going to get laid tonight. I only had sex when I was completely wasted and never remembered a thing. I had always tried to saved myself for that one special girl, but with her hip motions, it seemed like she would be a pro in bed.

I had a realistic strap-on at my house, hidden in my closet, but it had never been used. She was looking straight into my eyes now, the gold had hypnotized me and my hand instinctively fled to her ass. It was firm and round, just how I liked it. She gasped and her face buried into my neck. She started sucking and licking as I traced circles on her ass and lower back. As she gave me a perfect, purple hickey, I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. This felt more right than anything else I had ever done correctly.

She pulled away, and wiped the wet off of my neck. She smirked as if to say 'Owned'. I smiled back at her and then something happened. She kissed me. Her lips were so warm and so soft, and they tasted salty from sucking on my skin. She tasted so delicious that I let my tongue roam around inside of her mouth. She took her hand off of my shoulder and put it on my back. She ran her other hand through my dark hair and scratched at my scalp. As she pulled away, she licked my bottom lip and it sent electric shocks through my body. _This girl is something_, I thought to myself.

Finally, Secondhand Serenade's song 'Your Call' played and she threw her arms around my neck and buried her face into my flat and warm chest. I rest my chin on the top of her head as I wrapped my arms tighter around her as we danced; and we danced until she stole my heart.


	3. A Great Hangover

I woke up in a on the wooden floor of a very dirty house, beer cans strung out all over the floor, and a messy haired girl laying her head on my chest. _Alice._ I exhaled and she traced my arm tattoo, signaling that she was awake. I ran my fingers through her hair as my temples throbbed.

She looked up at me with sleepy dark gold eyes, "Good morning."

I smiled down at her, "Why, good morning to you too, Miss Cullen."

She bit her lip. "My real name is Mary. Mary Alice Brandon. I'm adopted, like you."

I closed my eyes and rubbed both temples with a force, "Such news to wake up to; and a hangover on top of that."

She laughed and she placed her hand over her mouth to keep from waking up the rest of the guests that were laying basically everywhere.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" I said as I smiled.

She grabbed my phone and used it as a mirror to show me a medium sized, purple hickey on the right side of my neck. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Miss Brandon, you don't come off as a naughty girl, now do you?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She stood up, but struggled when she realized her stilettos were still on. She took them off as we both laughed-quietly- and carried them to the front door. She set them down as she tip-toed back to me as I got up and lay on the beige couch behind me, her breasts bounced as she sat down.

We heard someone coming down the stairs. How many flights did they have? A pretty, dark red-haired woman in what looked like her mid-twenties made her way into the living room. She stood with her legs apart and arms crossed.

"Alice." She said as she tapped on her arm, "one, you had a party why? And two, who is this?"

"We didn't know you guys would be home so early so we just thought..."

The woman didn't seem mad, she just seemed upset. "Alice, you know what happens when you have a party with Emmett. Things get out of control. Now look at my house!"

"I'm sorry, Esme. We'll clean it up; and this is.." she looked at me, confused at what to say. So I took her hand and she got the picture, "this is my girlfriend, Zacharia Zabulus."

Esme looked taken aback, "Girlfriend? Really? Well, it's very nice to meet you, Zacharia." She stook out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Cullen." I shook her hand and she seemed impressed by the firmness.

"You can call me Esme."

I nodded and got up from the couch. Alice repeated my action and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Well, I think it would be appropriate for me to leave now. Charlie must be worried. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you." I grabbed my hat from the ground and wiped the chips off and placed it on my head.

Alice walked me to the door and I grabbed my jacket from the coat bench and slipped on the cool leather. She hugged my torso, and her honey-scented hair filled my nose. I inhaled the lush scent and pulled away. I kissed her tenderly on the mouth and this time her lips tasted like Orange Blossom tea, something I was very fond of. She smirked and gave a little 'Mmm' as she pulled away.

I whispered a good-bye and walked down the front steps. I got into the car and I could see Alice through the glass of the door. I drove off down the driveway, more than eager to get home.

When I got home, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table already with a can of the lovely _Vitamin R_ beer in his hand and his ruffled hair indicated he just woke up.

"Where were you at, little lady?"

I raised an eyebrow, "First off, I was at a party. Second, I'm not little, and I _definitely _don't act like a lady."

He shrugged as he watched the news on the small T.V. in the kitchen. I was getting down a box of Kap'N Crunch when Charlie cleared his throat. "What is that?" He pointing toward my neck.

Fear flushed through my face. My hand, as a reflex, flew to my neck. I looked down at my shoes. "It's what you think it is.."

He sighed. "Who was it?"

I licked my lips, "My girlfriend."

His eyes became wide. "Girlfriend? Since when do _you _have a girlfriend?"

I shrugged and put the box of cereal of the counter as I reached in the other cabinet for a bowl. "Since last night, I guess. She's one of Bella's friends... I think." I poured the cereal into the bowl and found the milk in the fridge. I sat down at the table opposite Charlie and started eating.

"Well," he took a drink of _Rainier_, "when do I get to meet her?" Another swig.

I glared at him, "Unless it's necessary, then maybe when we get married... _Maybe_."

He started laughing and so did I.

I texted Alice the whole day. Some of our conversation was basically about the previous night:

_Me: Hey darlin'_

_ Alice: Mmm hey there_

_ Me: What are you doing?_

_ Alice: Recollecting my thoughts from last night._

_ Me: How's that going so far?_

_ Alice: I remember getting the same drink as you, then rubbing on your thigh.. And I think I started grinding on your leg while we were dancing.. That's as much as I got._

_ Me: Yea, that's not all of it haha lol_

_ Alice: ... Wanna spill yo beans? Lmao_

_ Me: Okay after the slow dance, we made out at the bar, and you tried to take off my shirt, but I told you no. I thought you were gonna cry haha. And then the song Wobble came on with some verses from WOP and I showed you how to do the Wop, but you already know how to do the Wobble. Then you gave me the best lapdance of my life and yea that's as much as I remember._

_ Alice: Wish I could remember. And I'm kind of a virgin too so I didn't mean to try and unclothe you haha..._

_ Me: Wow.. You little grosey haha_

_ Alice: Talk to me on the phone (: PLEASE_

_ Me: Okay, I'll call you after I take a shower._

_ Alice: I'll be waiting._

Ten minutes, a black tank top, and some black Nike shorts later, my hair was wet and I was on the phone with Alice until three in the morning. I invited her over for dinner and she accepted. I told her I would pick her up at six, and then I had to get off the phone because Ninook was scratching on my door wanting outside. Life really could not get any better at this moment.


	4. Dinner With a Vampire

I was more than excited to have Alice stay over for dinner. A part of me was ecstatic to know that Charlie would get to meet her; but it also terrified me that he would think something bad about her. I always struggled with bringing a girl home to the family, mainly because it always ended badly.

Bella and I set the table in black and white silk, and set the ornamic silverware neatly on the black napkin. For some reason, Charlie wanted to decorate tonight. He said it had _nothing _to do with meeting Alice. _Right, _I thought. We _never _decorated.

We listened to One Time by Cities Divide while we cleaned up the house. The screams and growls echoed through the house and Charlie couldn't stand the music so he went down to the station to finish up some paperwork. I recently taught Bella how to head bang, although she's not very good. I also taught her some more of those moves, like punching the air, and doing a helicopter with your arms. She is terrible but it's funny to watch her try.

Charlie came back thirty minutes later with a brown bag from the grocery store. Oh yeah, I forgot I had to cook dinner. I decided on salsbury steak with mashed potatoes, green beans and brown gravy. It makes Charlie happy.

At five-fifty, I drove over to the Cullen residence. Alice came down the front steps ten after, looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a dark velvet, silk dress with black pumps and had a headband with a matching violet bow. Her eyes stood out in the dark colors, and I couldn't help but smile. I ran to the other side and held the door open for her. I ran back over to my side and we were on our way.

When we arrived, I opened her door to let her out. We walked up the steps with our hands intertwined and opened the door. The smell of my food entered my nose and took me to my senses that this was a legitimate thing. Bella ran up to Alice and they did a girly squeal and hugged as I found Charlie in the living room, watching NFL.

"Hey, she's here." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! So I heard." He rubbed his arm and looked at me with a pouty face.

I laughed at him and rubbed his hair, "Sorry, old man."

He got up and followed me to the kitchen, where the food was set on the table and the four chairs formed around the circle table. We each took our seats, me facing opposite of Charlie and Bella on my right. We got as much food as we wanted and I ended up getting the biggest steak.

Charlie looked at me in horror, "Hey! I wanted that."  
I ripped a big chunk off with my teeth and chewed it up, "Sorry, bro. Mama's gotta eat."

Bella and Alice giggled. "Did you just call him bro?" Alice asked.

I swallowed, "Yeah, I always call him bro. Actually, I call a lot of people bro."

She smiled and shrugged as she took a bite of her steak. _She can't be a vampire if she's eating a steak. _With that past me, I settled a little bit. My steak was more rare than anyone else's, that's why I didn't let Charlie get the big one.

After dinner, I drove her home after Charlie and Bella gave their goodbyes.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her as the street light glowed red.

She took my hand and placed it on her thigh, her fingers wrapped around mine. "Yes, Charlie seems to be quite a comedian." She giggled and it sounded like wind chimes fighting in the wind. To think that just yesterday, I wanted nothing to do with her, and now it felt as if this is how I wanted to live the rest of my life. This girl had such an effect on me that it was like I had no control over my newly found emotions; like she was controlling me.

As we arrived to her house, she asked me to walk her up to the door. I did as she told me to, and then when we were there, she looked into my dark eyes with her complementary ones, "Are we really together?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Only if you want to be."

Then, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed me ever so passionately and with such a fire that my body was blazing. I heard a woop from that Emmett guy inside and I knew he was watching; but why should I care? I bobbed my head as she stuck her tongue in my mouth and explored my mouth. The warmth of her tongue invaded my mouth and caused a tingling to start up in my fingertips. I ran my hand through her short, dark hair as she did the same. I could still feel Emmett watching and I could here his sexual remarks he was making. I pulled away and her eyes were still closed, as if she wanted more.

"Sorry, Emmett won't shutup and everyone is watching," I whispered to her.

She turned around and everyone but Rosalie and Esme ran up the stairs. She flipped Emmett off who was looking down at them from the above window. She kissed me once more, whispered a good night, and went inside. I heard some girly squeals between her and the other women and I left them to it.

The drive back home was hell because I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her oddness flowed through my mind until I was thinking of nothing. It seems well past impossible to believe that love at first sight is completely plausible. Now, I was certain of three things. First, Alice and her family were vampires, there is no doubt. Second, I didn't know how much the beast inside me could take, and to which extent it would be taken out on. Third, I was completely and irrevocably in love with her.


	5. Author's Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**Dear readers, **

** I am going to be changing this story up. Instead of being a female, Zacharia - who will soon be Skylur Zacharia Denali (Yes, like Carmen and Eleazar Denali) will be a man. I'm sure you guys will probally stop reading after the changes are made, but this is **_**my **_**story. It will probably be a little bit more interesting. I hope you like it :))**

**So, a short summary of how it begins::**

** It starts in Alaska, at the Denali's house. Skylur is the vampire son of Zeus and Hera, sent down to Earth as 'Guardian of the Gate' - the Gate is what the Gods will call earth, as it is the 'gate' to happiness for all things to grow and live prosperous. I'm sure I will be messing with a lot of inhuman elements and changing the story of life in this story, but it will make it all more interesting. Anyways...**

** The Cullen's do not know of Skylur, for the Denali's have been hiding him away from all contact, in hope the Volturi do not reach him.. Again (dun, dun, dun! SPOILER!) They send him to Forks, Washington to hopefully bring some life into him (he has a number of problems). **

** Okay, I'm ruining the story! Just read it when it's finished, por favor*(::**


End file.
